Such a method is shown e.g. in EP1855367. By being able to cope with voltage fluctuations in the grid and supplying reactive power to the grid, the power generation system can improve the overall stability of the grid. One problem associated with such control method is how to avoid situations where the voltage collapses such that the generation system must be disconnected.